Satu Kamar
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Si master troll, si ganteng, dan si sensitif hanyalah orang yang asing, bahkan tak tahu bila mereka akan ditempatkan di satu kamar. Kamar nomor 23. Apa yang terjadi di hari pertama mereka bertemu? Thanks for reading! /DIAMBANG DISCONTINUED. SORRY D: /


**Satu Kamar **

_/from Siebte Gloxinia, with love./_

_/pandora hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/  
><em>

_/satu kamar berisi seorang master troll, si ganteng, dan si sensitif./_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Suatu hari, seorang pemuda melihat pengumuman di majalah dinding di depan dormnya, dirinya tampak kecewa saat melihat daftar teman sekamarnya.

"Kamar 23, 23... tch! Nama temen - temen sekamar gua meragukan!" erang seseorang berpakaian rapih, gagah, tampan, perkasa, seksi, kaya, namun sayang, pemarah, dan tak peka terhadap perasaan. Tak jarang, banyak wanita memperhatikannya.

Disaat itu juga, seseorang bergumam ketika melihat pengumuman teman sekamar di majalah dinding kantin.

"Hoo, gua kamar 23," gumam seseorang yang termasuk jangkung dan beriris merah, "Semoga temen sekamar gue cupu dan bisa gue ceng - cengin, kekeke!" serunya, sampai - sampai semua makhluk (?) yang berada di kantin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ih-alay-lo-gakenal-deh-gue'.

Di lain tempat, terdapat tanggapan dari orang yang berbeda setelah membaca pengumuman teman sekamar yang tertempel di pintu perpustakaan.

"Kamar 23... err, belum pernah denger nama mereka, semoga asik deh anaknya," gumam seorang laki - laki berbadan tegap, lalu meninggalkan pengumuman itu dengan muka penasaran.

**Bahkan mereka tak tahu bila mereka berada di satu kamar sama saja gila dengan perlahan.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"_Oh well_, kayaknya gue yang pertama di sini," ujar pemuda berwarna iris merah.

Kamar dorm yang cukup untuk 3 orang, dengan 3 kasur untuk masing - masing orang. Disediakan 1 komputer, 1 dapur, 1 ruang makan, 1 ruang coretkeluargacoret kumpul yang ada sofa empuknya, dan 1 kamar mandi. Sepatu diletakkan di rak yang sudah disediakan di luar.

Pemuda tersebut melongo ke kamar mandi, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah 1 jacuzzi yang terletak dengan manisnya dan dekorasi kamar mandi yang elegan.

Kembali ke kamar tidur, karena ia orang pertama yang menginjak kakinya di kamar bernomor 23 tersebut, maka ia yang berhak menentukan kasur mana yang akan menjadi tempat ilernya bersarang.

"Ehm, ehm... permisi, ini kamar nomor 23 bukan?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

"Ya liat dari nomor pintunya lah, dodol!" bentak pemuda yang dari tadi sudah berada di dalam.

.

**Krieeeeettt**

Pintu kamar 23 terbuka, muncullah seorang pemuda berwarna rambut hitam ikal dan berwarna iris emas.

"Err... elo..." pemuda berambut ikal itu menerka - nerka, "Elo... Elliot ya?"

"Bukan, gua Break," balas si iris merah, "Berarti elo Gilbert, ya?"

"Iya, hehe," balas Gil sambil cengengesan, "Gue ambil kasur yang di tengah yak!"

"Ambil aja, gue ambil yang pojok ngadep tembok," balas Break.

Break melihat Gil dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki.

_ 'Sial, dia lebih tinggi! Gimana cara gue ceng - cengin dia, yak? Bisa - bisa nanti gua dibanting...,' _keluh Break dalam hati.

"Break? Kenapa lo ngeliatin gue terus?" tanya Gil sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, elo aja kali kege-eran!" ujar Break sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gil. Muka mereka berdua menjadi merah.

**...**

**Gak, gak. Oke, author, fokus dikit.**

"Eh iya," Gil membuka topik pembicaraan, "Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Akutansi, lo?" tanya Break.

"Kedokteran, hehe," balas Gil dengan cengiran khasnya. Di universitas ini, asramanya gak berdasarkan jurusan, tapi berdasarkan kelamin (?) dan semester.

"Gue seni!" sahut seseorang dari luar.

"Pasti itu temen sekamar kita," tutur Gil sambil berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut Elliot, satu - satunya anggota kamar 23 yang belum datang. "Masuk aja."

Bener aja, seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi walaupun masih kalah tinggi sama Break dan Gil masuk, dengan pakaian necis dan berkelas sambil nyeret koper ke kamar 23.

"Gue Elliot," ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan diri, melepas sarung tangannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Break dan Gil.

"Break," ujar Break datar sambil menyambut uluran tangan Elliot.

"Gue Gil, salam kenal," balas Gil.

Dibandingkan baju Elliot yang necisnya syemelehe(?) dengan kemeja, jas, dan atribut lainnya, Break hanya memakai kaus dan celana gombrong, sedangkan Gil memakai baju lengan panjang yang simple.

"El," Break melihat Elliot dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut mencuatnya, "Apa baju lo gak terlalu... resmi?"

Elliot memandang Break dengan tatapan aneh, "Ya enggak lah, ini cuma baju pertama gua dateng ke sini. Pas belajar paling gua cuma pake kaos."

"Ooh, gue kira," Gil bernafas lega, ia kira Elliot adalah fanatik satu komik sampai - sampai kemanapun bergaya ala victorian (?).

"Kenapa? Elo iri? Ga mampu buat beli ini?" tanya Elliot sarkastik.

.

.

.

**KRRTTT KRRTTT**

"Adik kecil yang manis...," Break mulai gak sabaran, "Gue **CUMA NANYA**, ya. Bukan nggak mampu beli."

"Err... Aduh...," Gil mulai panik.

"Lah, kan gue juga cuma nanya," balas Elliot dengan santai, "_Anyway_, gue tidur di mana?"

"itu, di kasur pojok yang ngadep jendela, gak apa - apa, kan?" tanya Gil.

**DEG.**

**DEG.**

**DEG.**

**Muka Elliot mendadak pucat.**

_"Let me guess,"_ Break tersenyum mengerikan, "Lo takut sama jendela, ya?"

Elliot mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Oh, Gil. Adik kecil kita takut sama jendela, mungkin dia pikir akan ada hantu muncul di jendela! Kekeke, kasiaaaan, uuuuu~ tenang - tenang, **ada kakak Gil dan kakak Break di sini!**" ejek Break dengan cara memperlakukan Elliot seperti anak kecil.

**"ENGGA! IH! JANGAN SEBAR FITNA-"**

"Lalala, gue gak denger!" sahut Break.

**"DENGER DULUUU!"** bentak Elliot emosi.

"Gak denger. Gil! Emang ada yang ngomong, ya?" tanya Break, pura - pura tidak tahu, Gil hanya _sweatdrop._

**"EIII! DENGERIN GUEEEE! GUE TUH TAKUT SAMA JENDELA! GAK US-"**

"Aduh, ada yang dengung di telinga gue, nih. Gil, lo bawa cottonbud gak?" Break mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**"AAAH! TERSERAH LO PADA! GUE BENCI LO SEMUA! KALO BUKAN KARENA BOK-"**

"Tidur ah," potong Break.

...

"El, El?" panggil Gil.

Elliot tak menjawab. Di sudut matanya terdapat **setitik air mata.**

**"BREAK! BREAK! DIA NANGIS! NANGIS WOYYY!"** pekik Gil ketakutan.

"Anjrit, demiapa?" Break mulai kagok.

"Liat matanya! Ah, elu sih! Ada - ada aja!" balas Gil yang menghampiri Elliot, "El, tenang ya, ada kakak Gil di sini."

"Anjrit! Lo kira dia adek lo? Najis! Cengeng amat lo, El!" hardik Break, "Kita harus bikin dia jantan, woy! **JANTAN!** Bisa - bisa nanti dia di KDRT-in istrinya! Gila lo!"

**"Gue cuma pengen lo semua denger, apa yang paling gue takutin di hidup gue."** pinta Elliot.

Break dan Gil menyimak, mau gak mau.

"Gue takut banget sama jendela, karena gua takut. Ya. Itu aja, terus gue juga takut sama kaca di semua ruangan, terus gue takut sama kolong meja dan kolong kasur, gue takut banget sendirian di ruangan makan, gue takut banget ngeliat pake mikroskop, takutnya yang muncul bukan objek mikro tapi malah kepala hantu, gue..."

.

.

.

**1 jam kemudian.**

"...nah, terus gua paling takut sama karpet yang dibuat dari bulu beruang, takutnya nanti ada arwah beruang gak tenang mencari bulunya, gue benci banget sama sarang laba - laba yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan, karena mirip rumah nenek sihir, dan demiapapun, gue gak suka kalo ada orang gunting kuku malem - malem. Terus, gue juga-"

"Apa... gak terlalu banyak?" tanya Gil.

"Buset," sela Break, "Panjang amat, **Mbak.**"

**Elliot kembali terdiam.**

**"AAAA! JANGAN NANGIS LAGI, EL! AMPUN!"** pekik Gil dan Break berbarengan.

Sungguh, hari pertama yang terjadi di kamar 23 adalah hal paling absurd yang pernah ada.

Terlihat... seperti teman lama, eh?

.

.

.

**TBC! Uhuk (?)**

* * *

><p>Ya~ Glo kembali ke sini setelah menggalau hehehe<p>

**WUAPA? GLO BISA GALAU?**

Tanya aja** Taviabeta atau Akira Yuu-senpai, **korban kegalauan ku, mehehe.** Dan followers di akun twitterku turut menjadi saksi juga xP terimakasih banyak ya kalian! **

oh iya, **Syemelehe** itu... ungkapan semacem 'lalala' gitu XD

Maaf yaaa ceman - ceman, Glo sayang sama kalian 3

Okaaay, ini dapet ide dari **Amber Desu**... eh? Iya, karena ffnya yang **It's A Fact** membuatku jatuh cinta ~~^^"

Nah, aku minta pendapat kalian, dong. Mending diceritain dengan 3 tokoh utama ini aja atau gmn?

Okay, gomen saya banyak berbacot di sini hehe ^^" terimakasih kepada teman - teman yang udah dukung Glo dari awal mehehehe

Terimakasih kepada yang sabar mendengarkan curhatan Glo :3 dan selalu ada buat Glo 3

Maaf kalo Glo nggabisa jadi temen baik bagi kalian :3

Kepada ***beep*** makasih udah bikin saya jatuh cinta, hehe, tapi Glo mau move on ke Elliot lagi ah~ (ini yang lo sebut move on? Bubar).

Hehe, anyway guys, terimakasih udah mau baca sampe sini! **Tanpa readers sekalian, apalah arti cerita saya ini QAQ**

Makasih banyak, ya!

**Much love, XOXO!**

**TS**nya ditunggu aja, ya~ XD *kabur*


End file.
